From the Future
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Lily and Scorpius get put in the past after playing with the time turner and decided to stay. But can they keep their identities a secret?


This is a Harry Potter fiction.

Pairings: Scorpius Malfoy/ Lily Potter.

Harry Potter/ Jinny Weasley

Ron Weasley / Hermione Granger

if I miss spelled names then I'm sorry.

This is going to be a long one.

Summary: In the future Lily and Scorpius just professed their love for each other and then Albus dares Lily to steal Aunt Hermione's Time turner. Then Lily is with Scorpius when she starts to play with it and suddenly they find themselves in the past and get the shock of their lives after they realized they changed the future and then a decision is made to stay for a while. What will Lily and Scorpius do while they are in the past? Read and find out!

Also: Scorpius is in Gryffindor house.

Sorry I couldn't think of a better title.

Harry Potter: From the future

Chapter one: Didn't see that coming!

Lily put the time turner around her neck and Scorpius neck. "What is this?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know. Albus didn't tell me what it was he just dared me to take it. Said he knew I would never do it. But that just shows how much he knows! It's strange. Looks like a clock of some sort. I don't think I've ever Seen Aunt Hermione use it. I wonder why." Lily Potter asked and then she realized that it could spin and as it continued to spin round and round and round Scorpius got nervous "What's happening?" he asked as he saw the world around then in a blur.

"I don't know. How do I stop it! What's it doing?" Lily asked nervous too.

Scorpius put his hand on the turner to stop it and they both fell and Lily took it off of Scorpius and hung it around her neck and they both looked around. They heard a noise that got their attention.

Scorpius and Lily went over to watch. It looked like they were in a creepy grave yard. And two young men were on the ground getting up and beside lay what looked like a trophy of some kind.

As one got up the one on the ground asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You?" The other said and Lily just stared because she recognized the one in glasses. It was her father Harry Potter. But what was going on? Where were they? And why were Lily and Scorpius suddenly here with them?

"Where are we?" the one from the ground asked as he stood up and looked around.

Harry began to walk and said "I've been here before."

the other boy went over to the trophy and said "It's a Port key. Harry the cup is a Port Key." he said with a smile.

"I've been here before in a dream." Harry said and a look of fear was on his face. Lily had never seen such a look on her father's face before. "Is that your father?" Scorpius asked confused.

"Yes." she said then shushed him.

"Cedric we have to get back to the cup now!" Harry said anxiously.

Scorpius recognized the name Cedric but Lily didn't.

"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked.

Then a cauldron began to have fire under it and Harry went down on his knees while holding his head in pain. "Harry what is it?" Cedric asked

"Get back to the cup!" Harry yelled at him.

They all saw Wormtail come out with a small being in his hand Cedric stood up and pointed his wand "Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded.

"Kill the spare." The Lord Voldemort said.

Lily panicked and charged "Lily No!" Scorpius tried calling out but Cedric was shocked when the girl grabbed his hand and ran behind a rock hiding behind it. "What are we doing? We have to help Harry." Cedric said.

"We can't help him now. We have to wait. It's not time yet." Lily said knowing that Voldemort was suppose to get his strength back. Scorpius ran to the Port Key while Harry was trapped against a statue after a moment Voldemort was back to his former glory and Scorpius could see his grandfather Lucius beside the Dark Lord and was ashamed to call him family. Harry was freed and ran behind the rock too.

He looked at Lily and said "Who are you? Where did you two come from?" Harry asked but the boy with Blonde hair attacked Voldemort and then ran behind the rock they all grabbed the Port Key and were taken back to the school.

When they arrived Cedric and Harry began to tell of how they had seen Voldemort and that he was now back to his former power.

Albus Dumbledore stepped forward as he saw the two new children and that one wore the Time turner that he has seen Hermione Granger use.

"And where may I ask did the two of you come from?" Dumbledore was curious about weather they would admit it or not.

"Its complicated." Lily said.

"Ah well it seems that you helped get Cedric and Harry safely back to us." Dumbledore said.

Lily suddenly realized that she had heard the name Cedric before. And she gasped as she looked at Cedric.

"Wait. Cedric. Oh god Cedric Diggory!" Lily said then looked at Scorpius "Oh no. we didn't!" she cried.

"No. you did. I tried to stop you." he said.

"We are in so much trouble." Lily said as she looked at the crowd around them.

"Why don't the three of us head to my office for a chat." Dumbledore said to Lily and Scorpius.

Lily grimaced but she knew it wasn't really optional.

"Well if you insist." she said.

"Oh I do." the professor said happily as he turned and headed for the school.

Scorpius and Lily both couldn't stop themselves from looked for their parents before heading after Dumbledore.

Once in the office Lily and Scorpius both sat down and waiting for the wise old wizard to speak.

"I seem to remember a time not long ago when another young witch and wizard went back in time. Though I am willing certain that you are both a long way from home. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked Scorpius knowing from the blonde hair and the manner that the boy was a Malfoy which shocked Scorpius. So his father was right. The old Wizard was a wise man.

"Yes sir. My name is Scorpius and this is Lily." Scorpius introduced.

Albus Dumbledore gazed at the young girl. "Lily Potter perhaps?" he asked and she nodded reluctantly.

"I see. So the son of Draco Malfoy and the daughter of Harry Potter has traveled to the past using the time turner. Why exactly did you come here?" Albus asked.

"Actually sir I didn't know what this was. You called it a time turner? You mean this took us to the past? It brought us here?" Lily asked.

Albus nodded "I'm afraid so my dear. But are you saying you didn't mean to come here?" he asked.

"No. why would we want to come to the past? And saving Cedric just changed our future." Scorpius said.

"What do you mean saving Cedric? What was changed?" Dumbledore asked.

"Forgive us Sir. But Cedric was suppose to die tonight. Lily forgot about Cedric and so when she saw him in danger she saved him without realizing that she wasn't suppose to. And now Cedric is alive. So we just changed history. What are we suppose to do Sir?" Scorpius asked.

"Well I would say you have two choices. You could stay here and help with the big battle that is going to come since Voldemort is back. Or you could go back to your own time and let us decided where the future goes from here." Dumbledore said.

Scorpius was about to say that they would go back but Lily spoke first "What would happen if we stayed here? Where would we stay? Whatever happens our parents can't know who we are. Not yet. We can't tell you about the future but maybe our knowledge can change what happened and make a better future for us." Lily said.

"Well I suppose you would be placed into your houses that your in in your own time and stay in the dorms. But it wouldn't be wise to stay here children. I advise against." Dumbledore said.

"Unwise? Good that sounds right up my ally. It's decided. We're staying. You may say that our names our Lily and Scorpius but you can't mention our last names. And we will let you decided weather or not to say that we are from the future. I would advise against that. In your own words it would be unwise." Lily said with smile certain that he would not reveal who they were or where they were from.

"I promise to not put you at risk with your parents. Now what houses are you in?" Dumbledore asked.

"Gryffindor Sir." Scorpius said unhappy.

Albus looked at them "Both of you?" he asked

"Yes sir." Lily said.

"A Malfoy that isn't in Slytherin? But is in Gryffindor. Now I've seen everything." Albus said.

"Not quite everything." Scorpius said with a smirk and touched Lily's hand.

"A Malfoy and a Potter together? I see. And now may I say I have seen everything?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Lily said and they got up to follow Albus to the great hall.

"You do realize that if you change to much you will not be able to go back to your time because your future will no longer exist. And so you too will cease to exist. So I advise you to be very careful that you don't change too much."

"We understand." Lily said.

They stood up front with him as the other students sat at their housing tables.

"May I have your attention. As you all know Voldemort has returned but that is not the only surprise this day has brought us. We also have two Gryffindor's from the future that seems to have gotten a hold of Miss Granger's time turner and prevented a death today and so doing they have changed the future. Whatever happens now will be different then the story they know. And so they have decided to stay. I will say this...The father's of both children are now fourth years. But I can tell you nothing more. I will not reveal who their parents are. But I feel that you have a right to know that the children up here could very well be your own. I expect that you will all help me keep a close eye on them. Both children are in Gryffindor. So Lily. Scorpius please take a seat at the Gryffindor table." Dumbledore.

"Wow. I must say I'm a bit shocked you would say that much. You might as well tell them who we are." Lily said.

"I will not put you at risk. But I am not going to leave them misinformed about who you are. They deserve to know the truth. I will not lie to my students." Dumbledore said.

Lily took Scorpius hand and went to sit at the avaliable spot at the table which was next to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Scorpius leaned over and whispered "Why is it we have to be stuck sitting next to your father? It's bad enough he gives me no peace in the future but he'll be worse in the past because he and my father hated each other when they were in school. They were practically rivals." Scorpius said so low that the others couldn't hear him.

"I know but what choice do we have? We know what's going to happen and we can stop it." Lily said.

"Stop what? Lily we have to be careful. We can't stop what will happen between your father and the Dark Lord. That must happen. What exactly are you wanting to stop?" Scorpius asked.

"Well for one maybe we can stop your father but being twisted and make it to where he doesn't join Voldemort. We could also stop what happened to Uncle Fred. There were lives lost besides for his. We could save Sirius and anyone else that we can think of. All we have to do is be here to do it. We already know what's going to happen. The only difference is that now Cedric will be around to see it too. Just because we weren't suppose to save him doesn't mean that it was wrong to do it." Lily said.

"I know that. I'm not saying we did anything wrong. I just said that we changed things. Who knows what will happen now that Cedric is alive. Maybe he could have made a difference somehow. As for saving my father...when he was in school he was already twisted enough and that was before he joined Voldemort. How are we suppose to save him?" Scorpius asked.

"We're not. You are. Reveal yourself if you have to. But we have to at least try. He's your father. And I know you. You can do this. We can do this." Lily said and then they stopped whispering.

There was now a new member to the usual group that sat with Harry. Cedric was now sitting with him too.

All of them very curious about the boy with blonde hair that seemed just as blonde as Draco Malfoy's and the girl with brown hair. Who were these future children?

Draco Malfoy was also looking at the future blond boy closely. He began to wonder if the boy was his future son.

He had the same Malfoy blonde hair and his style was not much different from Draco's and he seemed to have Draco's eyes and his nose and his chin too. There were too many similarities between Scorpius and himself for it to be a coincidence. This was definitely his son. But who was his sons Gryffindor girlfriend? There were too many Gryffindor's with brown hair for that to be an easy answer. He would have to watch her closer to see if he could figure it out. And he could tell that Many other Gryffindor students were thinking the same thing.

To be continued...

Next time: The events in movie five. Cedric joins Dumbledore's army and future kids start to plot on how to save Sirius and try to keep their identities a secret as Harry and his friends continue to try and figure out who the two kids are. And unfortunately the dreaded Lady in pink shows up too. I HATE that woman but I really can't cut her out so yeah. Hoped you guys liked the story. Read and review.

I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE FOR SAVING CEDRIC I LIKE CEDRIC HE WAS AWESOME AND HE AND HARRY COULD HAVE BEEN GREAT FRIENDS. SO IN MY VERSION I SAVED HIM. LOL


End file.
